


Jump Start

by Smok3dToyst



Series: Sparklings IDW Verse [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Loss of Innocence, Mother-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smok3dToyst/pseuds/Smok3dToyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamikaze finally loses it after the tragic events of Ofsted XVII. The question remains wether he loses himself to the same anger that consumed his coder Whirl... or if he can find something to hold onto.<br/>P.S. This story contains spoilers for post-Dark Cybertron shenanigans for the Lost Light in the Sparklings Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CavalierConvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/gifts).



> Inspired by dark inspiration I had during work. Cavalierconvoy's reaction to the first emo half gave me inspiration for the second half and maybe give Kamikaze a chance of living through this character arc.  
> Bedlam was created by Cavalierconvoy

The punch had been a simple feint, to throw his opponent off-guard. At least that was what Kami told himself as he sat in the brig, focusing his sight on the floor in front of him. The real blow to Whirl's ego was the following grab and headbutt into the single optic that had been his coder's tool of sight into the world. A solid rejection of the war-torn mech's awkward attempt to sympathize.  
Like Whirl could understand what this felt like. He willingly chose to 'defy' the government that had been the Functionalists. Kami had done nothing to lose what he had, what they had all lost to the DJD. He wasn't even able to do anything for Bedlam on top of that as his fellow sparkling dragged his conscious head through the hell that had been one Lost Light.  
It was what he had always done really... nothing. No wonder they looked at him the way they did. He did nothing, he was nothing in the greater scheme of things. And 'nothing' could be done about the threat that still loomed over the ship that was the DJD. At least that was what everyone told him. That they needed to heal and go on with their lives and pray the ship never came across them again.  
But people like that never go away. The battle that Swerve had called the "Dark Cybertron" quest had proven that. Shockwave was old, older then so many on the ship. And he came back to hurt his fellow people. Kami looked away from the spot to his hands. He had fought during the conflict, with knowledge he hadn't had before. But it had failed him when he could have used it.  
He looked down at the spot again, deep in concentration. They would come back to the ship, there was no doubt about it. Deep in his spark he could feel it, even as it pulsed with a familiar beat. He had to be ready, ready to make them -hurt-. Like they had hurt his family, like they had hurt him, primus-damn the consequences. He would prepare. He could fake being normal for a little bit.  
It was nothing. His coder did it after all didn't he? For far longer then Kami needed. Like Sparkling like coder after all. He paused internally, a flicker of a feeling of betrayal inside for just a moment. This wouldn't be what Artemis would want for him... would it?  
But then he reminded himself that wasn't a question he'd be able to answer any time soon. The DJD had made sure of that. His fists tighten in response of the thought, as if squeezing a fuel pump dead in each hand. He'd make them pay... somehow. Make them feel as dead as he did right now.  
So intent on the ground was he that he didn't hear the vent open overhead... nor the sound of Magna-wheels rolling down the wall. Kami had done too well showing Bedlam how to exit this cell the last time they were trapped in here. It didn't matter that the young one didn't understand what was going on really. Not in the long run of things.  
The sparkling knew enough. The words Kamikaze and brig, what bedlam could see with their own optics as they made their way down to the grieving mech was enough to know what they needed to do. Too many people had sold Kami's assessment short of the sparkling.  
Their friend was hurting. That was all that mattered as Bedlam dropped the last few feet while transforming into bot mode. They landed on the larger mech's backside, almost glomping their larger friend to the floor. They had seen their coder do this a dozen times over to calm their friend.  
Kami gasped in response before looking back in shock. It takes him a moment to register what he's seeing, before looking up and seeing the open grate above. He's not sure how to react, though he can feel a soft rumbling from the younger one's engine, almost purring like a kitten.  
Sitting there for a moment, his eye ridges start to drift downwards. He can't keep the anger up around Bedlam. Bedlam didn't blame him for what happened, even though they could in his opinion. It had been his failure to calm Bedlam that had almost destroyed the second lost light. It had taken -megatron- of all people to realize what was needed. The cause of this pain.  
Bedlam's engine started to rumble a little louder and Kami relaxed, before reaching back and picking up the smaller sparkling carefully. Bedlam protested at first, until they were pulled in a tight hug by Kamikaze. Bedlam settled into the grip, looking up at Kamikaze with a worried expression.  
Kami looked back down at them for a moment. Bedlam was still alive... their friends were alive... but... as he looked at his friend carefully he realized something. He had a reason to try to live. Bedlam was too young to remember. Felis and Tim had grown up far too quickly to have as many stories as he did. Even if they hadn't all happened to him.  
And they both had family in Trailbreaker. A part of him cursed himself for being so forgetful. He knew he was probably going to fail every so often... but he had to try. It was what Artemis would have wanted him to do. It had been what she was trying to teach him.  
It was about time he tried to learn it.


End file.
